


Caught

by puppysitter3000



Category: The Haunted Hathaways
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppysitter3000/pseuds/puppysitter3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is when they have sex and get caught. The kids are going to be so surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fun

Ray pushed her against the wall and ripped open her shirt. He kissed her roughly making hickeys on her neck. Then he took off her bra and sucked her nipple making her groan. She slowly started to kiss down his chest all the way down to his member a started to suck it. All the time she used her tongue moving it in circles. "You sure do know how to please a man." Ray moaned. Then in a slow and seductive voice he continued. "But now it's my turn to pleasure you." He put on the couch and started to tease her by going near her clitoris but going back up to play with her breast. "Ray please." Michelle begged to the ghost at her pussy. Ray started to finger her fast and lick her clitoris sucking making her groan and arch he back. After awhile he stopped and shoved his big black cock into making them both moan. At first it was slow the he quickened his pace. After ten minutes they both were at their climaxes. "Ray baby I'm so close!" "Me too we'll come at the same time okay." As they were about to come they something they didn't like. "MOM!" The girls screamed. "DAD?" The boys screamed.


	2. The Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why the parents got caught

The kids were wondering what was going on between their parents. They were acting...different and weirder than..well usual! And after Taylor saw her mom all flustered it made them all more curious. "Maybe she got scared because she didn't know it was you." Miles suggested. "No she knew it would be us because we're the only people with keys to the house!" Frankie replied"And she would know when someone would brake in." They didn't why they would she would be acting so weird. "Did you see our dad down there?" Louie asked. No,I think he was upstairs or something. Either way he wasn't there." Taylor responded confused. "I wonder why?" Her thoughts were interrupted by groans of sadness. "They're closed?! Aw man I wanted to seek Big Hero 6." Louie moped. "Guess we should head back.Don't worry Louie we can see in next week. "When they got back home they saw something that was the answer to their questions. They saw Michelle moaning and Ray pumping rapidly into her. "MOM!"Frankie and Taylor screamed. "DAD!"Miles and Louie screamed.


End file.
